Live Your Life
by XMyGreatEscapeX
Summary: She was diagnosed with cancer and one of the top surgeons in the country was located in Chicago. What happens when she has to move there with her family and she meets a certain straight edge savior? Will she be open about her illness or will she push him away? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey guys here I am with yet another new Punklee story! Enjoy! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her parents pulled the van into the driveway of their new home. They decided to leave their old town do to her...situation. Her old wasnt anything special to her anyway. But it still sucked that she had to move do to her health. The best surgeon that was recommended for them was here in Chicago. She lived in New Jersey which meant they had to move. She loved New Jersey. Granted she didnt have any friends there but she actually was ok with that. She just enjoyed life to the fullest. Even if sometimes it was by herself. She spent her free time playing her guitar and making videos of herself singing covers for various songs. Singing was one of her hobbies and she enjoyed it alot. She was in choir in school and she was also on the soccer team. She had to quit soccer though do to her illness. See AJ was recently told she had cancer. It was making her weaker so she wouldnt be able to play anymore. Infact she now had to be homeschooled. She wished she could go to school so she could at least get out of the house. But sometimes there were things you just couldnt do. She hopped out of the van and stretched. Being cramped in the back with a bunch of luggage and boxes definately was a good time.

"So we are living here now?" She said.

"You will get used to it and in no time you will feel like you have been here your whole life." Her mother said. "But in the meantime you can help your father and I unload some of these boxes."

She shrugged. "Alright." She moved to the back of the van where her dad was and started grabbing boxes.

"Honey if you want you can head inside instead. We can handle the job." Her father said seeing her struggle to lift the boxes. He glanced to his wife.

She knew why he said it. She had to admit she didnt have all the strength she used to have nowadays. It must be starting to show. "Um...yea sure I'll go look around..." She walked off towards the house.

"How long did the doctor say until the surgery was scheduled again dear?"

"Three months." He sighed. "He is a very busy man."

"Will she last that long?" Her face etched with worry.

He wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulders. "We can only pray dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened the door to the house and stepped inside. It was a pretty nice house. Not gigantic or anything but it was a nice two story house. She stepped in further and looked around trying to get used to what she was seeing. This was the place she now was to call her home. But in the back of her mind her thoughts were saying that it was just her shelter until the cancer does its work. She tried to shake that thought out of her head though. She was always so positive about things. She never took life for granted and she just tried to be happy. Even if she was scared on the inside.

"So do you like the place?" Her mother asked while bringing in a box and setting it down.

"Its better then what I thought it was going to be." She admitted. "I could get used to it." _Maybe._

Her mother smiled. "Thats what I like to hear. Why dont you go check out your room while your father and I unload the car?"

"Good idea." She walked up the stairs. Her legs were tired from the climb but that wasnt surprising anymore. She walked into the room and looked around. It was decent sized and had everything she need. Bed, closet, dresser, and everything else she would need. Her walls were purple. 'Good color choice.' She thought to herself. She walked back down the stairs which wasnt as hard as going up and saw a few more boxes on the floor along with her guitar which was packed in its travel case. It practically called out her name.

She walked towards it and grabbed it heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Her father said walking in with yet another box.

"Im going to go walk around for a bit to get to know the neighborhood a bit."

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour so dont be long oh and dont get lost." He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I wont." She walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punk was jogging around the neighborhood. This was normal for him since he felt he could jog for miles at a time so he did it everyday. He had to meet up with his friends in a bit to head over to a party they got invited to. He figured he might as well go for a run first. Not like he had anything better to do.

He ran towards the park. It looked like your average everyday park. Kids playing on the playground, elderly people throwing birdseed on the ground for birds to eat, Parents watching there children from afar. But there was one person who caught his eye.

She was sitting under a tree not really focused on anything. She was wearing a blue sundress with white flats. She had brunette hair and she was short in height. She was playing a guitar and her mouth was moving. As he got closer he could hear her singing. He slowed down as he got closer. She sounded good. Really good. Granted it wasnt usually his type of music he couldnt deny she had talent.

Once she finished her song he decided to make his precense known. "You sound really good you know."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Thats really nice to hear." She said genuinely.

"So are you in a band or something?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No its just a hobbie really. I really enjoy it."

He nodded. "I dont have any hobbies."

She looked shocked at that. "You have to have something you like to do. Are you artistic?"

"Im not going to say im bad or anything but I could be better and after a bit I get bored." He shrugged.

She tried to think. "Well what are some things you do in your spare time?"

"Well I read comic books, and play video games alot. Oh and I jog daily because I want to not because I need the exercise." He said.

She smiled. "There ya go! Now you have hobbies. I dont really jog much but I have a good sized collection of comic books myself. Plus I am like the queen of video games."

"Nobody is better then me at video games hun trust me." He had a smug look on his face.

She laughed. "I wouldnt say things that arent true. Could get you into trouble."

"I only state facts." He said.

"Just to let you know you should probably stop using Wikiepedia then because it isnt always accurate." She smirked.

He scoffed. "Im better then any website."

"Nice to know your confident about that." She said.

"I have a reputation for it." He said.

"Oh so your one of those types of guys huh?"

"What type of guy?" He asked.

"The jock type. Guys who are always worried about being cool and hanging with the popular kids and whatnot." She said.

"I dont really refer to myself as a 'type' I am me." He said.

She nodded. "Good to know."

"So I havent seen you around before are you new here?" He asked.

"I just moved here today." She smiled.

"Well im Punk."

"Punk?" She asked giving him an odd look.

"Its what everybody calls me. My real name is Phil."

"Gotcha. Im April but everybody calls me AJ." She said.

"So are you starting to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"No Im actually being homeschooled." She said.

"Your homeschool? Your lucky I just want to flip off the teachers and go home."

She giggled. "Rebellious much."

"Can be at times." He said.

She looked at her watch. "I have to go my parents want me home for dinner." She stood up and put her guitar back in its case.

"Oh ok. Will I see you around?" He asked.

"You probably will if you live in this neighborhood. I like to be outside alot." She smiled. "Nice meeting you Punk." She started to walk away when he called her name.

"AJ wait." He called out.

She turned around. "Yea?"

"Since your new here if your interested there is a party tonight at my friends house if you want to go and meet some people." He said.

"It depends what my parents say." She said.

"Alright well do you want my number? You can text me if you can come and I can give you the details." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

She lightly blushed. "Sure." She handed him her phone so he could put his number in her contacts. He handed it back to her and she put it in her pocket.

"Text me later." He said.

"Ok." She said with a smile turning around and walking down the street.

He knew she wasnt just a normal ordinary girl. She was different. He definately wanted to see her again which is why he invited her to the party tonight. He hoped she could make it.

He jogged off again feeling better then he was at first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-So what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Heres the next chapter! Enjoy! :) Also thanks to all my reviewers. Not that many but every review matters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full effect. Everybody was having a good time at Colts house. Music was blaring and people were dancing and just enjoying thereselves.

"Im going to finally ask out Brie tonight." Bryan declared.

Amy laughed. "You have been saying that for weeks now Bryan you dont have the balls."

"Oh really? Well maybe I will go ask her out now then." He said walking towards her.

"$10 says he chickens out." Colt said.

"Im not accepting that bet. I'll lose." Kofi said.

Bryan walked towards Brie with his head held high. Unfortunately for him his footing wasnt right and he tripped and fell on his ass. Embarressed he walked back over to his friends.

Kaitlyn burst out with laughter. "Better luck next time buddy." She patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll try again tomorrow." He declared again.

"Whatever im going to go find Nattie." Kaitlyn walked off.

Punk shook his head at his friends. He cared about them alot but sometimes he wondered why he hung out with them. Then again at points they probably thought the same things about him.

Suddenly his phone vibrating in his pocket and when he checked his texts he found one that made him smile to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be in by eleven on the dot ok?" her father said.

"You have said that already." She reminded him.

"I just want you to remember. Call if you need a ride home." He said.

"I know I know. I'll be fine dad honest." She said.

"Have fun kiddo. Need a ride?" He asked.

"I think I'll walk but thanks." She gave her dad a hug and left the house.

As she walked she looked at a text from Punk giving her directions to Colt's house. As soon as she got on the street she knew she didnt need directions anymore. She could hear the music from a block away. She headed towards the music and sure enough she found the house. She walked up the path to the door which was open so people could just come and go as they please. She stepped inside and there were people everywhere. People dancing in the living room to the music. People hanging out in the kitchen and on the stairs and there were people outside too. Well if it wasnt a party then she didnt know what was.

"Hey have I seen you somewhere before?"

She looked behind her and saw a girl with two tone hair looking at her oddly. Like she was trying to figure something out.

"Uh I dont know maybe? I just moved here so I dont really know." She shrugged.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before." She said. "I just cant figure out where."

"I dont know. Maybe you just saw me walking somewhere or something."

It then hit her. "I saw you on youtube! You were singing! I knew I saw you somewhere." She said.

"Oh yea thats right. You saw my videos?" She said kind of shyly.

"Yea your pretty good too. Anyways im Kaitlyn." She stuck out her hand.

"April but I prefer AJ." She shook the girls hand.

"So are you going to our school then?" She asked.

"Um no im homeschooled actually..." She said nervously.

"Ugh your so lucky I cant even stay home when I have a cold. Its ridiculous!" She said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends." She followed Kaitlyn through the crowd with nothing to lose.

They walked up to four other girls. A short brunette,a blonde, and a red head.

"AJ this is Layla, Natalya but we call her Nattie, and Amy. Guys this is AJ." She said.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"So your the girl Phil was talking about." Amy smiled.

"I didnt know Punk invited a girl?" Kaitlyn said.

"You guys are friends with him?" AJ asked.

"He and Colt are like annoying older brothers to me." Amy said. "They are idiots."

AJ laughed. "Sounds about right."

She laughed. "Indeed it does. Speaking of which here they come now."

AJ looked over and saw Phil and another guy heading there way. She smiled shyly as he got closer.

"Hey you made it." He said with a smile.

"Yea I did." She kept her smile on her face.

"Yea thanks for introducing me jackass. Im Scott but everybody calls me Colt." He said.

She laughed. "Guess Punk doesnt have manners much." She teased. "Im April but everybody calls me AJ."

"Yea he doesnt really have much for manners. He also doesnt got much in the brains department either kid."

She giggled. "I tried to tell him to stop using wikipedia but he just wont listen."

"Fuck off Colt" Punk said.

"What about her!? She said stuff too!"

"Yea well your a moron." Punk said.

"Guys Im going to ask Brie out!" Bryan walked up.

"Hey Bryan your ass still hurting man?"

"Fuck you Colt." He said. "I got this." He walked towards Brie again with his head held high.

Unfortunately again his plans backfired. He accidently bumped into a girl spilling her drink all over her. She slapped and walked off upset. They all laughed at him as he came back.

"You cant catch a break can you?" Nattie said.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Dont worry you'll get there." AJ said with a sympathetic smile.

"At least your nice." Bryan said.

She shrugged. "I can be at times."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now ten o clock at night and Punk and AJ were over all the loud music so they were now sitting on the front porch outside.

"I swear my ears are still ringing." She said.

"Im used to it since I always have my headphones in but there are times were it becomes a bit much."

"I get what you mean." She said.

"So what made you move to Chicago?" He asked.

She got put on the spot. What is she supposed to say to him? She cant tell him why she moved here. He cant know whats going on.

"We just kind of wanted a change I guess." She answered nervously hoping he wouldnt ask anymore about it.

"Well you picked the right place. Trust me you wont ever want to go back to where your from. Where did you move from anyway?"

"New Jersey." She said.

"Oh yea you will definately hate Jersey by the time your used to this place." He assured her.

'If I even have enough time left to get used to it.' She couldnt help but think to herself.

"Hey you ok?" He asked noticing her quietness.

"Yea I just have a headache thats all." She said. She actually did have a headache but she knew it wasnt from the loud music blaring out of Colt's place.

"Listen I think im going to get going." She said standing up and adjusting the dress she was still wearing.

"Oh ok do you need me to walk you home? Its pretty dark out." He said standing up as well.

"I'll be fine trust me." She said to him.

"Im sorry but I just dont feel comfortable letting a girl walk home alone in the dark especially in Chicago. Im walking with you."

She shrugged. "Alright." They headed off.

She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold Chicago wind hitting her skin. She was starting to regret her outfit choice for the day feeling the sudden cold crisp air.

"You cold?" He asked noticing her sudden movements.

"Alittle." She answered honestly.

"Guess thats what happens when you wear a dress in Chicago especially at night." He took off his hoodie and gave it to her. "Here."

"But what about you? Wont you be cold?" She said not wanting to be a burden.

"Im used to it I've lived here my whole life." He shrugged. "Take it."

After a moment she finally took the hoodie and put it on zipping it up. "Thanks." She said.

"Dont mention it." He said.

They finally made it to her house with five minutes to spare. She turned around and smiled at him. "I had fun tonight."

"Glad to hear it. So will I see you again?" He _needed_ to see her again.

"Of course! You got my number right?" He nodded. "Well good. See ya later Phil." She smiled and hugged him then went inside her house.

He couldnt help the smile that grew upon his face as he walked down her front steps and onto the sidewalk. There was something about her that made him just want to smile every waking moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- Well there we have it! **

**Does Phil like AJ? **

**Does AJ like him back?**

**Will Bryan ever make it over to Brie? **

**Will AJ ever tell Phil about her condition? **

**Well looks like your going to have to continue reading to find out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Alright before I start this chapter I'd like to send out a quick message to one of my reviewers.**

**To the reviewer who said that this was a 'rip off of John Green' I honestly never heard of John Green so if I really did steal this from somewhere I honestly never intended to so I dont want to hear any hate on this. If you dont like it dont read it. Its that easy.**

**To everybody else who is enjoying this story you may continue reading :) Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ laid back on her bed with an icepack on her head. She hoped this wasnt going to happen often but something told her it probably will. To make matters worse she had a doctors appointment tomorrow which obviously wasnt optional. She'd much rather spend her day outside and not cooped up in a doctors office. Maybe she would spend time with Phil...

No, that was a bad idea. She couldnt do that. Even though she said she would see him again she just didnt know if she had it in her to do this to him. How could she befriend someone then go into surgery that doesnt have a big success rate? She couldnt do that to someone if she was going to die. Her chances were slim. She knew they were slim but she could live with that. But she couldnt make people care about her just to rip herself away from them. Why put them through that kind of pain? Why make them suffer through her loss?

She wouldnt see him again. She just couldnt. Even if it hurt her on the inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day and AJ was riding her bike to her doctors appointment because both her parents were working and she assured them she would be fine on her own. Plus she enjoyed riding her bike. She probably wouldnt be able to ride one for too much longer anyway.

When she got to the hospital she leaned her bike up against the building since there were no bike racks of any kind. Not that there would be since not many people ride there bikes to a hospital. She walked inside and up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you today ms?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh hi I have an appointment with Dr. Carlson." She said hesitantly.

She typed something into the computer. "Are you April Mendez?" She asked.

"Yes thats me."

"Ah yes well have a seat in the lobby and Dr Carlson will come out to get you." She said.

"Thanks." She walked into the lobby and took a seat. The room looked plain. She would go insane if she lived here. She just knew it. It wasnt too long after that thought when she heard her name.

"April Mendez?"

She stood up and headed towards the doctor and followed them to a room. Again just four more plain white walls. 'Guess they dont have enough money to get a paint job' She thought to herself.

"Hi April im Dr. Carlson. I will be performing your surgery." The doctor said.

"In like three months from now." She said a little coldly.

The doctor frowned at that. "Im sorry kid but I am pretty swamped with other people have been waiting longer and are in the same position as you. I cant be everywhere at once. If I could I'd get it over with now but I know I cant do that."

"I understand Dr. Carlson its fine really." She said.

"Well lets see how your doing kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that the tumor?" Aj hesitantly pointed at the x ray of her head.

"Indeed it is." The doctor nodded.

Her eyes widened and she started to tear up. "Its huge."

"Im going to be honest and tell you even if I could perform surgery on you asap I wouldnt be able to for a couple of months just because of its size."

"So I cant have the surgery now!? Im going to die!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs.

"Nonsense. Dont think like that otherwise your just going to accept that. Of course your still having surgery. The date of it however may change depending on whether its going to shrink or not."

"I-It can shrink?" She asked.

"It can with proper treatment. Im going to give you some tablets you have to take twice a day to help shrink it down enough so you can get your surgery."

"Joy..." She muttered.

"I wouldnt take them all at once. I would pace them out since they help with the headaches as well."

That lightened her mood a bit. "I cant stand the headaches."

"I dont blame you. Alright well thats about it so far. We will call your parents when its time for your next appointment."

"Thanks doc." She left the building in a hurry not wanting to be there anymore.

She couldnt believe she started crying in there. Isnt she the one who is always strong about these things? She lives her life everyday with no regrets and she thought that this wouldnt break her. But when she saw it she couldnt help but let the tears flow. Death usually didnt scare her but something came over her when she was in there. She supposed you dont fear it until its happening.

She started tearing up again as she walked with her bike back in the direction she came from which was by the park as well.

'Oh no.' She thought as she saw Phil jogging again. How this mans legs didnt fall off she didnt know. She looked down hoping to be unseen by him but of course that just didnt happen.

"Hey." He said stopping he fast pace once he got infront of her.

"Hey..." She looked up at him hoping he couldnt tell she was crying.

"Are you ok? You look like you have something on your mind." His face was laced with concern.

'Damn.' She thought. "Um no im fine im just tired I had to get up early today." She said.

"Really? For what?" He asked.

'Stop being so nosey!' She thought again. "I had a doctors appointment today." She then mentally slapped herself. 'Shit! You werent supposed to say that! Fuck!'

"You ok? Your not dying are you?" He ironically joked.

She faked laughter after he said that. "Uh no it was just routine. I havent had a checkup in a while so I got one today..." Now she just felt worse.

"Oh well good then." He said.

"I wish I could stay but my parents want me home." She lied. She just wanted to get out of there. She wasnt supposed to see him again.

"Oh ok well call me later then or something." He said.

"Ok bye Phil." She walked away trying to hold herself together until the distance at least grew between the two which luckily for her that he started jogging again. 'Why did he have to make that joke?' She thought.

She walked in her house as soon as she got home and her mother was on the couch with a book but she looked up from it when she walked in. "Hi honey how was your appointment?"

She teared up right then and there not being able to hold it in anymore.

"April whats wrong?" Her mom asked worried.

"Im really dying arent I?" She said. She then started crying as soon as those words came out.

"Sweetie come here." She held out her arms for her daughter to walk into her embrace which she did crying into her moms shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How have you not over worked yourself with the running yet?" Amy asked as the two of them sat down at a picnic table.

"I dont run I jog." He corrected.

"Theres no difference moron." She said.

"Yes there is." He argued.

"Whatever." She sighed knowing he wouldnt give that battle up.

"So I saw AJ today." He said.

Her face lit up hearing her name. She thought AJ was a nice girl. Could definately see her as a future friend. "Oh really? How is she? Did she have fun at Colt's last night?"

"Last night she said she had fun but today she seemed..distant? Like there was something bothering her. She obviously wanted out of our conversation fast as possible."

She frowned at that. "Really? Did you ask her if she was ok?"

"I did and she said she was just tired but I dont know if she was lying or not." He sighed.

"Maybe she was just tired. We dont know her that well yet Phil maybe thats just how she is when shes tired." She shrugged.

"Well she said she had a doctors appointment and I made joke saying your not dying are you? She acted kind of off after I made that joke."

Confusion fell on her face. "I wonder why?"

He shrugged. "I dont know."

"I hope shes ok."

"Me too Ames, me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ was in her room lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Phil probably knew something was up now. She kind of made it way to obvious. She mentally slapped herself when she saw him earlier. She told herself she couldnt see him again. She knew she was going to see him around the neighborhood but she really hoped she would be able to stay hidden when he was around. Things were getting difficult for her. Speaking of difficult she had to take one of her tablets now.

She got off of her bed and grabbed the bottle that the tablets were in but before she opened them she saw she had an unread text on her phone. Sighing to herself she picked up her phone and looked at it and just her luck it was from Phil.

_'Hey can we meet tomorrow?' _

Crap. What was she supposed to do now!? She couldnt ignore it. He would probably call or even worse come over! She quickly texted back as soon as that thought dawned on her.

_'I cant my tutor is coming over. Sorry :('_

It wasnt a complete lie. Her tutor was coming over tomorrow but for like an hour or two. She was sticking to her plans. She couldnt see him again. But that didnt stop the knock on the door downstairs.

What if it was Phil? Fuck shes screwed! She went down the stairs with those what if thoughts in mind. When she opened the door however she wasnt expecting to see this person at all.

"Amy?" She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-Well there you have it! **

**Will AJ be able to stay away from Phil? **

**Will Phil ever figure out whats wrong with AJ?**

**What was Amy doing at AJ's?**

**You'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

She couldnt believe Amy was on her doorstep. She didnt even know she knew where she lived.

"Hey can you come out for a bit? I need to talk to you." She said.

"Um.." She looked at her mother who was still on the couch with her book who nodded at her. "I guess I can for a bit."

The red head smiled at her as she stepped outside shutting the door behind her. They started walking through the Chicago streets even though it was almost dark out.

"I talked to Punk earlier." She said.

She looked at her. Did he tell her how she was acting off earlier? Was this what this was? Did he send Amy to get answers thinking she will answer to her if not him? She should have known.

"Did he send you?" She said in a rush.

She shook her head. "No I came on my own. He said you seemed upset but you were trying to hide it. I dont know if you noticed yet but he really wants to get to know you AJ. But it seems as if your pushing him away? When I saw you at the party you seemed to be enjoying his company. You pretty much were with eachother for the whole party. But now its like you want nothing to do with him."

"Thats not true."

"Then what happened!?" She said. Phil was like her brother. She didnt want to see him get hurt.

"Its just complicated..." She said.

"I dont want to see him strung along to see him kicked to the curb afterwards. He is like a brother to me AJ. I wont let that happen."

"Im not stringing him along Amy. If it seems that way Im sorry. I never meant to. Things are just really hard for me right now. If I get too close to him he will get hurt in the end and I dont want to hurt anyone so im trying to stay away."

"Well the cold shoulder your giving him is whats going to hurt him! Look I dont know what your going through right now and neither does he. Maybe you should tell him about it. Maybe he will understand." She said.

She shook her head. "Thats not a good idea."

"Why not!? What do you have to lose!"

"I wont hurt him that way. I cant do it Amy. If I become friends with any of you it could hurt you all in the end. I dont want you guys grieving over someone like me."

"...Grieving?" She said a little confused. "Why would we be grieving?"

She started to tear up. She didnt want to say it. But maybe...just maybe telling Amy would help her.

"I have cancer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy stood there in shock. Did she just say what she thought she just said?

"Y-You what?"

"I have cancer Amy." She said again.

She shook her head as if it would go away if she said no. How could she have cancer? She seems so sweet and caring. Out of all people it had to be her? Why?

"How did this happen?" She said.

"It just happens Amy. I have a brain tumor and Im having surgery in a few months. The survival rate for it isnt very high. But its either that or just wait to die."

"Why not just get the surgery over with?" She didnt want her new friend to die.

"I cant because the tumor is too big to surgically remove right now. Im taking tablets to hopefully shrink it down. Plus my doctor is so flooded with other people in my position that I have to wait."

"What if you die waiting!?" She said in a panic.

"Thats a risk I have to take." She said.

Amy put her hand over her mouth in shock. She wasnt expecting this. Now she understood where she was coming from. She was scared. Nobody should be put in her position. This wasnt the flu. She couldnt just take some medicine and make it go away. This was a fucking brain tumor. She never knew anybody with cancer before. This was new for her but this was definately worse for her friend.

"Were you ever going to tell Phil?" She finally said after there moment of silence.

"I honestly dont know. I wanted to stay away from him but I either kept running into him or he would text me asking me if I wanted to hang out." She said.

"Maybe you should tell him. You dont have to right away or anything but dont you think he has a right to know at least why your pushing him away?" She said.

"I dont know what to do anymore. One point my mind says to do one thing and then it says to do something else."

"Well your answer is simple. Stop listening to your mind and listen to your heart. What does your heart say?" She asked.

"To tell him...Fuck." She said while they laughed.

"Well then there you go." She smiled.

"You know I never thought I'd ever hear you give womanly advice. No offense." She said.

"Just because im into punk rock and have a couple of tattoo's doesnt mean im not a girl." She laughed.

She smiled. "Thanks Amy." She gave her new friend a hug which she returned. "Anytime."

"I should probably get back. Its getting late." She said.

"You better call or text Phil. Or I'll have to come after your comic books." She teased.

"Oh hell no!" AJ said. "I'd jump infront of a bullet for my comics anyday." She joked.

Amy laughed. "Alright see ya later."

"Bye!" AJ started skipping back towards her house.

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Out of all people to get cancer the most caring person gets it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When AJ got up to her room she immediately took out her phone and typed a message to Phil.

_'Hey turns out my tutor is coming until the afternoon for about an hour or so. Wanna meet up?'_

She smiled as it confirmed that her message was sent. Her talk with Amy really helped her out. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Plus she felt that it made her closer to Amy.

Her phone chimed in saying she had a message. Sure enough it was from Phil.

'Wanna go out for breakfast?'

She blushed at that. They were going out to breakfast together? She felt as if her smile was so big that her mouth was going to fall off. She texted back.

_'Sure :).'_

Her huge smile was still on her face until her mom walked in.

"What are you so happy for?" She asked dropping off a load of laundry.

"Nothing." She said blushing with embarressment.

"Oh well your father and I both have to work early in the morning so will you be alright by yourself?"

"Mom Im 16 I think I'll manage." She said. 'Its not like I'll be here anyway.' She thought to herself.

"Alright well remember to take your pill in the morning too. Night dear." She walked out.

"Night mom." She said to her retreating form.

She laid back on her bed and smiled. She was going to have a hard time sleeping. But this time it wont be from a headache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning finally rolled around for AJ and she woke up smiling. Her phone started ringing and it was Phil. She picked up after two rings not wanting to seem needy. "Hello?"

"Hey its me. Did you just wake up you sound tired?"

"I did right before you called. Anyways good morning!" She chirped.

"Somebodys in a good mood this morning." He chuckled.

"I like mornings. There peaceful." She said with a smile.

"Your still in bed arent you? Get up! We dont have all day now!"

"Alright im up jeez!" She teased getting out of bed.

"Get ready because Im on my way."

"Ok see you when you get here." She smiled.

"See ya in a bit." He hung up.

Putting her phone down she headed towards her closet. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that says love bites on it along with a pair of gray knee high converse. After changing she then brushed out her hair and put on some bracelets and smiled. She heard a car horn blare outside to which she rolled her eyes while heading down the stairs and out the door.

"Your lazy." She said as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"I figured I would wake the neighbors." He smirked as he drove off.

"People are probably cursing your name right now." She giggled.

"I make people do that all the time nothing new there." He shrugged.

"I see where you get your nickname." She smirked.

"I dont know what you mean. I am an angel." He pretended to be offended.

"Good luck with that..." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the restauraunt and sat down in a booth while looking at their menus. So far things have been going pretty good between the two. The waitress came and took there order and walked away soon after.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

"Hey! They are delicious!" She argued to which he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyways I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Sure...Whats up?" She asked.

"Its about yesterday...You dont mind having this conversation do you?" He asked not wanting to push her over the edge.

"Its fine really. Go ahead and ask anything." She said.

"Ok...Well yesterday when I ran into you it looked like something was bothering you. You even looked like you were about to cry. What was that about?" He asked.

"I um..I was just having a bad day is all. You dont need to worry. Im fine." She said giving him a smile to ease his nerves.

She didnt tell him. She is still going to. She just doesnt feel like its time to tell him yet. She wants to wait until they have gotten to know eachother a little more first. Then she will tell him.

"Oh ok thats good to hear. I thought I did something to upset you. You seemed happy and content when I left your house after Colt's party and then to see you the next day looking upset I thought I did or said something I shouldnt have." He admitted.

She put her hand over his and they both felt sparks but she didnt move her hand. "You didnt do anything trust me. Nothing to worry about ok?" She gave him a comforting smile.

"If your sure." He said feeling better about the situation. Their food came a little bit later and they dug right in. He watched her cut a smile face into a pancake and he gave her a weird look.

"You know your supposed to eat the pancake right?" He asked.

"Pancakes make me happy so I like my pancakes to look happy." She smiled big while saying that.

He chuckled. "A pancakes a pancake to me." He shrugged.

"I like to look at the big picture of life and not take anything for granted." She said.

"By drawing a smiley face on a pancake?" He asked.

"If im happy then the pancake is happy." She shrugged.

"Your a card kid. A real card."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were now at the park sitting in the field near the tree where he first saw her. She was playing with the grass while he just kicked back and watched her do whatever she was doing.

"I like it here." She said. "I mean dont get me wrong I love New Jersey but something about this place makes me want to smile sometimes."

"Chicago is the best place in the world." He said as if everybody knew that.

"You only say that because you have been here your whole life." She said.

"Doesnt mean its not true."

"Well I change my mind New Jersey is way better then Chicago." She smirked.

"take it back." He said.

"Nope." She smiled to herself.

"Is that your final decision?" He asked.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Your gonna get it now!" He suddenly jumped forward and started tickling her sides. She started laughing uncontrollably trying anything to get him to stop.

"P-Phil please!" She said between laughs. "I-I-I cant breathe Phil give me a minute!" She yelled out desperately.

"Take it back and I will." He said.

She became out of control with her feet because the next thing she knew she accidently kicked him in the arm. He stopped tickling her right then and there at that moment to look at his arm.

"Oh my God are you ok!? Im sorry Phil I didnt mean to kick you. Thats why I dont let people tickle me like that." She said afraid he was mad at her.

"Its fine really. Nothing to be sorry for." He said looking at his arm.

"If it makes you feel better I was just kidding." She said with a smile. "Chicago is better then New Jersey. Well at least the people are anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I didnt exactly have friends in New Jersey. I wasnt being bullied or anything but I didnt really have any friends. Nobody seemed to want to get to know me and I was surprisingly ok with that. People here are different. I like that." She admitted.

"Well I think the people in New Jersey are idiots for not wanting to get to know you. Plus this is coming from a guy you just kicked in the arm too so you must be something special." He said earning a laugh out of her.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"I dont say things I dont mean you know." He said honestly.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Your sweet. Thank you for hanging out with me today Im having fun." She smiled.

He smiled still feeling the touch of her lips on his cheek. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-Aww for cute!**

**Will Amy tell anyone AJ's secret?**

**Will AJ ever tell Phil?**

**Do they like eachother? (I think so)**

**Just going to have to keep reading then huh? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

She got him later in the afternoon happy but exhausted at the same time. She had an amazing time with Phil that day and she was glad she could spend that time with him. But she was still worried about telling him the truth. She knew she had to especially after todays events. Amy was right she had to tell him but she wasnt going to do that early on in there friendship like this. She wanted to get to know him abit more first. She was scared of what he would do. What if he left her behind because he didnt want to deal with 'the dying girl?' She would understand if he did but that doesnt mean it wouldnt hurt her. It had to be done though just not yet.

"AJ is that you who just walked in?" Her dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea dad I was out with a friend." She yelled back taking off her coat.

She went up to her room and sat down on her bed and turned on her tv. She would go out and play her guitar but she was too tired from the day to go back out. She got a text so she figured she would check it.

_'So how was your day with Phil? :)-Amy'_

_'He told you? Wait why do I even ask? :P-AJ'_

_'Well did you have fun? Give details gurrrrrl-Amy'_

_'Never pictured you of all people saying that haha-AJ'_

_'Stop changing the subject!-Amy'_

_'Yes Amy I had fun :)-AJ'_

_'So you would totally go out with him again?-Amy'_

_'Hes really nice and funny. He is definately a cool guy-AJ'_

_'You so like him!-Amy'_

_'Hes a good friend-AJ'_

_'Friend? I bet you want more ;)-Amy'_

_'Amy you know I cant do that-AJ'_

_'It might be hard but that doesnt mean you cant have a crush. Live alittle.-Amy'_

_'I know how to live Amy but I dont want to get his hopes up like that-AJ'_

_'This convo just became really depressing and I was trying to tease you!-Amy'_

_'Your welcome ;)-AJ'_

She chuckled at Amys comment. Her friend was definately a strange one. She got another text from her newfound friend.

_'Wanna hang out with us tomorrow? Everybody wants to see you again. :)-Amy'_

_'Sure :) They were all really funny-AJ'_

_'The guys are idiots :P-Amy'_

_'Arent all guys?-AJ'_

_'Yeaa...-Amy'_

AJ enjoyed hanging out with them at the party the other day. They were all really nice and some of them...well mostly the boys were really funny in their own ways. 'I wonder if Bryan ever got to Brie yet?' She suddenly thought then burst out laughing at the memory of him spilling that drink on the girl. Good times...

She suddenly felt herself drifting off into dreamland so she got under the blankets and fell asleep while watching the tv which for some reason had the Jerry Springer Show on at the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck sorry im late." Punk said the next day as he ran up to the gang. "I had to finish my homework for math."

"No worries. AJ should be here any minute now." Amy said checking her phone.

"AJ?" He didnt know she was coming.

"Yea we had Amy invite her. We thought she would have a good time and we could get to know her more." Kaitlyn said.

"There she is now." Nattie said pointing down the street towards AJ's running form.

"Hey guys." She stopped as she approached them out of breath.

"So I heard that you two went for food yesterday without me!" Colt said trying to fake anger.

"You would have ate it all asshole!" Punk said.

"No! I wouldnt have ate hers! Probably just would have took yours!" He said.

"Fuck off." Punk said to his best friend.

"Good because anybody who trys to steal my food is getting there hands cut off." She said protectively.

"If you love your food so much why dont you go marry it?" Colt said.

"Not a bad idea..." She said thinking it over.

"Can we please talk about something else im getting hungry over here." Layla said.

"So anyways Bryan have you made it to Brie yet?" AJ said with a smirk.

"I did!" He said but nobody believed him.

"No you didnt." Phil smirked.

"Fuck off! I'll get there!" Bryan said.

"Maybe in a year or two." Kaitlyn sniggered.

"How about we all be nice to Bryan?" AJ said sticking up for her friend. "He obviously really likes Brie and is embarressed about all of this."

"See!? She gets it!" He said.

"You know I could help you with Brie." She said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yea for ten bucks." She smirked holding out her hand.

"You want cash!?" He said.

She shrugged. "Got anything else to offer?"

"Umm..." He check his pockets. "I can give you a stick of gum?" He said.

"Nah not worth it." She said putting her hand down.

Bryan looked like he could die right on the spot. "Well now what do I do!?"

She burst out laughing at the look on his face. "You should see yourself right now! You know I was kidding right?" She laughed even harder.

He looked around nervously and laughed. "Uh yea of course I was just playing along..."

"Whatever you say." She said while her laughter died down. "Seriously though I will help you."

He smiled relieved. "Thank you."

"He should be thanking you otherwise he would have no chance of getting to Brie." Kofi said.

"Fuck off!" Bryan said.

"So what are we doing exactly?" AJ asked. They all looked at eachother and smirked which made her nervous. "Should I start running now?" She asked.

"We are taking you to a baseball game." Amy said.

"Baseball? I dont know Im not really into sports..." She said hesitantly.

"Come on it will be fun! Plus its more fun to be at the games then watch them on tv trust me." Nattie said.

She looked at all the pleading looks on their faces and she caved. "Alright fine lets get this show on the road." She sighed.

"Great! Im going to make you into a die hard Cubs fan by the end of the game just watch." Phil said giving her a wink as the group started walking but Amy held AJ up in the back of the group.

"Whats up?" She said.

"Did you tell Phil yet?" AJ looked at her and frowned. She knew Amy thought of him like a brother and didnt want to see him hurt. She was just being a caring friend to him.

"Not yet." She admitted. "I feel I should wait a little while first so we can get to know eachother before I drop this bomb on him."

"Ok I get why your doing this and I completely accept it but please dont wait too long. The longer you wait, the bigger it becomes." AJ nodded at her that thought still ringing through her mind.

"Why are you two falling behind? Lets get a move on so we're not late!" Colt said to the two of them.

They sped up but AJ was deep in thought distracted by Amy's words.

_'The longer you wait, the bigger it becomes.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ couldnt even lie to herself. She had a great time at the game. Nattie was right, It was definately better to be at the game then watching it on tv. She found herself hollering at the players and cheering for the Cubs. She loved the experience and was glad she had the chance to be apart of it.

"So are you a Cubs fan yet?" Phil asked as he put his arm around her.

"Eh there ok." She teased getting a scowl from him.

"They are more then just 'ok' trust me. By the all the shouting you did I would say you had a good time?"

"If by good you mean great then yes I did." They both smiled.

"Thats what I like to hear. But next time we are going to a hockey game." He said.

'If there is a next time...' She thought to herself but shoved that thought out of her mind to only be replaced with Amy's words again.

_'The longer you wait, the bigger it becomes.'_

Those words meant alot and there was no way she could forget them now. They stuck to her brain like a magnet. She knew they werent going anywhere until the truth came out.

"So guys who's going to Sheamo's party this weekend?" Colt asked.

"Another party?" Kaitlyn said. "Well Im going." She said quickly.

"Your just saying that because you like Sheamus." Nattie teased getting an eye roll from the two toned girl.

"Who's Sheamus?" AJ asked.

"He is another one of our friends and Kaitlyn has a crush on him. Speaking of which you have had that crush for a while. Dont you think you should do something about it?" Layla asked.

"He obviously doesnt like me back Lay." She said with doubt laced in her voice.

"Bullshit! You two flirt so much we cant tell whether its even flirting anymore!" Amy said.

"He does not flirt with me?" Kaitlyn said.

"Please ever since he met you he lost his man card." Kofi said making the guys snigger.

"Hey children please grow up, thanks." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Anyways is anybody going?" Everybody but AJ said yes.

"Well AJ what about you?" Layla asked.

She looked at the gangs hopeful faces again. She took a deep breath then nodded. "Yea sure. I'll go."

"Great!" Amy said.

AJ had a very bad feeling about that party. Something in her gut told her not to go. She decided it was nothing and just brushed it off.

Little did she know what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-Oh dear what is going to happen?**

**Will AJ's help score Bryan a date with Brie?**

**Will Kaitlyn and Sheamus ever get together?**

**Whats going to happen at the party? **

**Did Sheamus really lose his man card? (I dont think so)**

**Well again looks like you will have to keep reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was once again party time for the group of friends as the weekend came by quickly. To AJ alittle too quickly. Usually things shes excited for take forever to come unless something is going to happen and this weekend came quicker then most which had her worried. She had a gut feeling about this but she decided to brush it off and enjoy herself. She figured she was just paranoid.

Her phone chimed which meant she had a message. She grabbed her phone seeing that it was Kaitlyn asking if she was ready yet. She quickly replied then ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out! I'll be back later!" She yelled.

"Remember to be in by eleven!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Got it!" She walked out the door closing it behind her and running to the car that was filled with Kaitlyn, Amy, Nattie, and Layla. "Hey guys." She said as she hopped in the back quickly shutting out the cold Chicago air.

"Hey AJ you look gorgeous girl!" Layla said.

"Thanks but I doubt I even look half as good as you Lay." She gave her british friend a smile. "Speaking of looking good Kait you went all out didnt you?"

Kaitlyn quickly frowned. "You guys dont think its too much do you?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Kait you look great! Stop worrying girl Sheamus is going to be drooling on his shoes once he catches a glimpse of you!" Amy assured her friend.

"You guys better not be lying to me..." She said.

"Would we ever steer you wrong?" Nattie said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls entered Sheamus' house and looked around at everybody having a great time. Alot of the people looked familiar to AJ from the last party. She instantly started looking around for Phil as the girls seperated to go find more of their friends. She didnt see him or any of the guys anywhere for that matter but she did find a table set up with beverages of different kinds but she was instantly shocked to see what the table consisted of. 'There's alcohol at this party?' She thought to herself.

She looked around and saw people starting to become alittle clumsy with every sip they drank from their cups. She turned back to the table and grabbed a cup filling it up. If she didnt have much time left she figured she might as well make the most of it. She has never had alcohol before so she decided she might as well try something new.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walked in the house to see the place already wild and crazy. To Phil's surprise he saw alot of drunks kids. He saw Sheamus and instantly walked over to him.

"Why didnt you tell me there was going to be alcohol here man you know I hate that shit." He said.

"Sorry mate, Didnt mean ta upset ya fella. Just relax and try ta enjoy yourself." He said to his straight edge friend.

Punk walked away from his irish friend in search of April. She was bound to be here by now. He heard a scream and then a series of giggles that sounded familiar but slurred. He then walked towards the sound to see April sitting on the floor giggling like a school girl. He sighed instantly knowing she was drunk. If only he could have stopped her on time. He helped her up throwing her arm around his shoulder and walked her outside where the music wasnt as loud. He sat her down on a lawn chair and then sat down himself.

"AJ how many of those have you had?"

She had a puzzled look on her face. "Um...Well...I think five? No no six! Wait no three!? Um...I forget..."

He shook his head. "How do you plan to go home without getting caught?"

"Um...I-I-I havent thought of that." She hiccuped and starting giggling again.

"Alcohol can be bad April. Your lucky I found you before you got yourself in a world of trouble."

"W-What difference does it m-make? I-I was having f-fun. Its not like I have much t-time left anyway."

"What do you mean?" He asked obviously not getting what she was saying. "Its only nine thirty?"

"I-I have cancer and might not have much time left. But shh!" She put her index finger on the tipe of his nose. "You can't tell Phil." She then started giggling again leaning back in the chair not noticing the mortified look on his face.

He hoped this was just drunk talk and she had no idea where she was. She had cancer? How? Why?

"Why can't you tell Phil?" He asked playing along.

"B-Because that would hurt him silly!"

He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. How could this happen to an amazing person like April? She cant leave! They were just starting to get to know eachother! He grabbed out his phone trying to keep it out of her drunken reach since she instantly started trying to take him from him thinking it was a game.

"We need to talk." He said into the phone once the person answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whats going on Phil?" Amy asked as she reached him. "You seemed off when you called me from out here."

"April is drunk." He said.

"Thats the big emergency?" Amy asked.

"No but it brought up one."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"AJ told me..." He sighed. "AJ told me a secret and told me not to tell Phil so she obviously didnt know who she was talking to but this secret is huge Amy!"

She began to get nervous. Did she tell him without realizing it? How was Amy going to handle this? She didnt know whether to tell him she knew or to lie and say she didnt anything about it. She grew scared of his response.

"April said she has cancer Amy."

She closed her eyes secretly wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment.

"Now I dont know whether it is true or not since shes drunk but what if she does Amy?"

"I...I dont know Phil."

"You dont know? What do you mean you dont know?" He asked.

"I dont know what to say ok!? Just get off my back will ya!?" She stormed off. She didnt mean to freak out like that but she was just stressed and confused with this whole situation.

If this was stressful for her then she wondered how bad April was going to be feeling tomorrow when she finds out what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. To make matters worse she had no idea where she was. As soon as her eyes were wide open she figured out she wasnt at home. 'Shit.' She thought to herself. Did she stay out all night without telling her parents? Fuck she was screwed when she got home.

"Hey your up." Punk said as he entered the room.

"Phil?" She asked confused. "Where the fuck are we?"

He laughed at her response. "We are at my house. You were beyond drunk last night so I brought you here to crash on the couch. Sorry its the best I could do. My mom wasnt exactly up for having you upstairs in my room."

_"Crap..."_ She muttered under her breath. "How drunk was I last night?"

"Well...You were wasted. You were falling over and giggling like a school girl plus you had no idea who you were talking to or what you were doing last night."

"Oh boy..." She groaned.

"So why did you feel the need to drink so much...or at all for that matter." He asked.

"I dont know I guess I just saw it there and I decided to try it out. Now I know better." She said as she rubbed at her forehead with her hand.

"Hey AJ?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

"Why? Oh God did I do something really embarressing!?"

"No thats not it." He said quickly. "I was just wondering thats all."

"Oh...Well...You know I remember dancing around a bit but thats really about it. I remember looking around for you too but I couldnt find you." She grabbed her phone expecting a hundred texts and missed calls from her parents. What shocked her was there wasnt any.

"Hey Phil did my parents ever call last night?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. I took your phone and texted them saying you were staying at a friends. Your lucky they said ok you know."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for covering for me. If that ever happens to you I got your back."

"Trust me it wont happen to me. I dont drink." He said.

"Good to know..." She said. "But wait if your parents are here wouldnt that mean they saw me drunk off my ass!?"

"No you were passed out when I brought you in. I got you covered."

"I swear you are a lifesaver." She said.

"Well this isnt for free you know." He stated.

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Answers."

A puzzled look spread across her face. "I dont know what you mean."

"I want answers April."

"Answers to what!?" She asked.

"Why you said last night that you had cancer and couldnt tell Phil."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shocked didnt even begin to explain how she was feeling in that moment. She felt like the bottom of an elevator just dropped out from underneath her and she was in the moment where she was about to fall.

"W-what?" She stuttered out.

"Why did you say that you had cancer and couldnt tell me? Is it the truth or was it just drunk talk?"

She looked down at the floor unable to respond. What was she going to do?

"I um...I think I should get going." She mumbled standing up to leave.

He stood infront of her. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"I cant talk about this right now Phil get out of my way." She said.

"Well tough. Just answer the question."

"I said I cant talk about this right now ok!? Move out of my way Phil I mean it!"

"I gave you the chance to be honest April are you saying you cant be honest with me?" He asked.

"I cant do this Phil. Not now I need time!"

"If you walk out that door dont bother calling me back or even trying to talk to me. I wont answer."

Tears started burning in her eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

The tears started falling down her face as she walked around him to the door. She opened it but before she could walk out she turned and looked at him one more time. "Im sorry." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well damn Phil! Way to burn that bridge!**

**Will AJ's parents find out she was drunk?**

**Does Sheamus like Kaitlyn?**

**Will Phil ever find out the truth?**

**Will they ever speak again?**

**Well your just going to have to wait and see arent ya? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Ok so I have seen other authors do this so I thought it was a good idea to do this too. I decided to do a best review for every chapter. Since I'm starting this so late into the story I am going to do a best review out of all the reviews I have gotten so far and then from then on I will do one for every chapter. Alright so lets get to it.**

**The best review award goes to...**

**Johanssontalks who wrote:**

**"I like it so far. It is different. I can't wait for more."**

**Ok so now I will let you get on to the chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He plopped down on the couch and sighed to himself. Why couldnt she just be honest with him? Cancer. She has fucking cancer! When was she planning on telling him? How long has she had it? He had so many unanswered questions that were only making his head hurt. Suddenly his phone chimed alerting him of a new message. Hoping it was April he opened the text but only to find it was from Amy.

_'Hey can we meet up? I have something to tell you.'_

Confusion filled his face as he read the text. She seemed pissed off when she walked off last night and he had no idea what it was about. He figured she was probably drunk or something. Now he wasnt so sure about that. Replying to the text saying he will he stood up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat at the park waiting for Amy to get there. What could she possibly have to say to him? Its not like she did something...Or maybe she did and thats why she needed to speak with him. All he knew was that this was a very stressful day and seeing as how things get twisted with alcohol he knew he did good never having a sip in his lifetime.

She came running up to him out of breath. "Hey sorry im late my parents made me stay back a moment." She put her hands on her knews and took in deep breaths.

"Did you run all the way from your house without walking? Your house is like 7 blocks away you know."

"Hey I dont complain when you jog for miles on end without a stop!" She teased.

"Alright alright so whats this about?" He asked.

"Right! About why I asked you to meet me here...Theres something I need to tell you about April..."

"If its to tell me about her having cancer Amy I already knew that and I am the one who told you." He reminded her assuming she was too drunk to remember.

'Oh boy...' She thought to herself. "Yes about that...Well..."

"Just spit it out Amy."

"When you told me she had cancer I freaked out because I already knew she had cancer."

"What!? You knew she had cancer and you didnt think to tell me!?" Why would she hide something like this from him?

"She didnt want me to tell you and I knew it wasnt my place Phil. Im sorry but I couldnt do that to her."

"Answer me this then Amy was she ever planning on telling me?" He asked with a glare.

"Yes she was Phil. She was just scared!"

"Scared of what? What could she possibly be scared of Amy!?"

"She...fuck! I cant talk about this with you Phil! This should be coming from her not me!"

"Yea well maybe you should tell her that." He said.

"Are you trying to imply something?" She asked.

"She wouldnt tell me shit Amy she ran out."

"Like I said, She's scared." She stated.

"Yea well I told her if she wouldnt talk to never bother contacting me again." That remark earned him a hard slap upside the head. "Ow!"

"What the hell would you say that for!? Are you stupid!?" She said.

"The only reason I would be stupid would be because you slapped me upside the head so hard I lost brain cells!" He rubbed at the back of his head with his tattooed hand.

"Yea well by the way you treated AJ you deserved it!" She shouted. "That girl has enough to deal with and then you go pull off this dumb shit! Just talking about it makes me want to slap you again!"

"Please dont! My head hurts enough today..." He said not wanting another hard hit like that. "Look I was just mad that she wouldnt talk to me not to mention the fact that she hid this from me! She wasnt even going to tell me she had to be wasted just to tell me the truth!"

"This is hard on her Phil! But you wouldnt get that because your not in her position! Hell I probably wouldnt even understand but at least I'm trying to help her! You just pushed her away!"

"I gave her the chance to talk to me Amy! Did you forget that!? She wouldnt talk so what choice did I have!?"

"Well you didnt give her much time to think about what to even say to you dumbass! Don't yell at me for your stupidity! Your the one that fucked up not me and you need to realize that! Until them I'm out of here I'm not dealing with this bullshit right now." She started walking away.

"Amy don't you walk away from me! Amy!" He called out but she just ignored him and kept walking. He kicked a near by trashcan knocking it over.

Well that went well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked up the steps and approached the door having a sense of déjà vu from about a week before. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

'I should really become a therapist.' She thought to herself.

The door opened and there stood AJ once again shocked at her appearance.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" She asked also remembering this similiar moment from the other day.

"We need to talk again." She simply said. The walk to AJ's house calmed her down a bit from her fallout with Phil.

"Um yea sure come in my parents arent even home anyway." She let the redhead in and closed the door behind her.

She looked at the tiny brunette for a moment. "Have you been crying?" She asked.

"No..." She lied but was unable to hold back the fresh tears that were forming.

"Oh sweetie come here." Amy said holding out her arms for her to walk into her embrace which of course she did crying into her shoulder.

"Phil's an idiot sweetie. He will be back probably by tomorrow once he processes todays events." She assured her.

"I should have told him when I had the chance Amy. Now he hates me!"

"He doesnt hate you." He definately doesnt hate her. "He's just mad and idiotic like I said. Its going to be ok April."

"Have you talked to him?" She asked.

"Ugh yes I did. We got into a shouting war. It was ridiculous." Shaking her head at that thought.

"I shouldnt have gotten you guys involved. I'm only causing problems I knew I should have stayed away from you guys!"

"Sweetie Phil likes you. Hopefully he doesnt get mad that I told you this but its true. He would have kept trying to talk to you no matter how much you played hard to get. Eventually you would have caved. Your not causing problems its just Phil is well...an idiot."

"No I shouldnt have even talked to Phil in the first place! Nobody would be hurting right now! If anyone is the idiot its me!" She ran up to her bedroom and shut the door locking it behind her.

Sighing to herself Amy walked up the steps and knocked on what she assumed was her bedroom door. "AJ let me in." She said through the door but AJ never opened up. "AJ come on don't do this. Lets talk about this."

"I don't want to talk right now." She said through the door.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Alright. Well call me when you feel like talking alright?"

"Yea ok." She heard and she took that as her cue to leave the house.

She walked home with only one thought on the mind. These two were really stubborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil was at home later that evening watching tv in his room. Having time to cool off made him realize that he was a jerk to April this morning. Why would he say something so stupid? He literally was cursing himself out in his head.

Picking up his phone he started typing out a message to April. He sent hoping to get a reply.

_'Hey April its Phil. Can we talk?'_

Half an hour later there was still no reply. He couldnt help but think that maybe he just fucked up this friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ sat on her bedroom floor reading his text over and over again. He wanted to talk to her. Amy was right he would try to talk to her again.

However she would not make the same mistake twice. Going into her contacts she started deleting numbers one by one. Layla, Nattie, Colt, Bryan, and Kaitlyn.

She hesitated a moment with Amy's contact. Amy has been a really good friend to her. She didnt have any friends in New Jersey and now here she was in Chicago debating on whether to get rid of a really good friend. She knew she had to do it. She clicked delete and Amy's number disappeared forever. Now for the hardest of all. Phil. Her thumb literally started shaking as it hovered over the button. She knew however what she had to do. Pressing the button she sighed leaning her head against the door. She had gotten rid of all her contacts.

Now if she could stay away from them then everything would be ok..._right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-This girl just cant catch a break can she?**

**Will AJ stay away from the gang forever?**

**Is Phil really an idiot like Amy says? (I think so)**

**Did Phil really fuck up their friendship?**

**Well looks like you will have to continue to read to find out :) I know I'm just that evil right?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! :D Sorry for the wait. But anyways lets go straight to the best review award so you can keep reading! **

**The Best Review Award goes to…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

"**Phil is a total idiot. How could he say that? And I understand why AJ's mad. She has every right to be. Thanks for the update. Great story so far, can't wait to see what you do with the next chapter."**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy sat up in her bed the next morning with a groan. She got of the bed and started heading to front door. "Whoever the fuck is at the door pounding away like a drum better fucking realize who they are dealing with." She mumbled to herself. "I'm coming!" She yelled out annoyed. She finally got to the door and opened it up to see none other then Phil. She saw how down he was and decided to discipline him for waking her up another time.

"Phil? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I will come back later or something." He then turned around to head off before she stopped him.

"Phil come inside." She said.

"But you obviously want to go back to bed?

"Yes but if I find out you came here and woke me up just to leave somebody is getting their asses kicked so you better get in here." She said. She put on a smile once he walked in the house and she shut the door behind her. "What can I do for you Phil?"

"I came to apologize for yesterday." He said. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just mad and confused and I just snapped."

"It's fine Phil I understand. Its water under the bridge." She smiled.

"I also need your help." He said.

"Your not copying my homework again. You really need to do it yourself for once."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I have been calling AJ since yesterday and she wont answer or call back and she isn't answering my texts."

"If your asking me to go see her I already did. She was pretty upset Phil. This whole situation is hard enough on her as it is and you made it worse by making her think you wouldn't still be her friend since she has cancer. You made it seem like she has an infectious disease and you don't want to be near her. She wouldn't talk to me about it either. She ran up to her room and shut the door in my face."

"We need to get her to talk. I know she doesnt want to talk to me so we have to get her to open up to you." He said.

"Who said I was going to help you? Just because I accepted your apology doesnt mean you didnt do anything wrong."

"I know I messed up but I know you care about her too so thats why I know you will help me."

She sighed. "Fuck...fine I will help you. Happy now?"

He shrugged. "A little but I would be much happier if I had breakfast."

She rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him. "I'm not making you food. Now get out of my house I'm going back to bed." She said as she started making her way up the stairs."

He smirked and walked out the house knowing she wouldnt fall back asleep.

She got up to her room and went back into her bed and laid there for fifteen minutes trying to fall back asleep with no luck.

'I'm going to kick his ass...' She thought to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day Phil, Amy, and Colt were all sitting in a car on the corner of AJ's road. This was all Colt's idea.

"Somebody please tell me why we are listening to this idiot?" Amy said.

"Because I'm buying you guys pizza afterwards so you owe me this." He smiled.

"So how long have you been experienced in being a creep Cabana?" She asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I have seen this in movies and I didnt want to do this by myself."

"So that you wouldnt be alone in getting arrested! Colt your such an asshole." She said.

"Ouch. That hurt Ames. That really hurt."

"Would you two shut up so we can get this over with? You guys are my best friends but sometimes I wonder why I talk to you." Phil said.

"Love ya too motherfucker." Colt said.

"Alright guys whats the plan?" Amy asked. There was complete silence from both of them.

"Your telling me that you guys had this 'great' idea to go on a stakeout and as soon as we arrive on the scene you guys dont have a clue what to do next!?" She yelled.

"Ya Cabana this was your bright idea what now?" Phil said.

"I didnt really think that far..." He said.

"You dont think at all." Amy stated.

"How about we send you up to the door and we will be on the phone with eachother so I can hear everything thats happening?" Phil said.

"First of all why do I have to be the one to go talk to her?" Amy asked.

"Well shes obviously not going to talk to me and I'm not putting the person whos buying dinner on the line. He might not come back."

"Dude! Did you just say you think AJ could kill me?" Colt send offended.

"Ya because you cant function your brain right." Phil said. "Besides Amy she trusts you more."

"Ok then geniuses where am I supposed to hide my phone at?" She asked the two 'masterminds'.

"In your shirt." Colt said simply.

"No fucking way am I going to listen to you two joking about how your in my shirt!" She said.

"Do you really think I would joke about that?" Phil asked.

"Not you. But Colt cant be trusted." she stated.

"I am a very trustworthy person!" He exclaimed.

"That will be determined once you buy that pizza." Phil quipped. "I'll make sure he doesnt say anything." He promised.

"Whatever." she let out a sigh and put her phone in her bra. Colt then let out a whistle causing Amy to punch him hard in the arm before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"Ow! Fuck!" Colt exclaimed.

"Thats your own fault fucker." Phil chuckled. He then called Amy's cell phone and she answered.

"Alright you guys stay quiet otherwise she will find out and I dont want to get blamed for Colts dumb fucking idea."

"I'll keep the motherfucker in line." Phil said.

"Hey Amy how does it feel to know we are in your shirt?" Colt smirked causing Phil to hit him upside the head. "Sorry Ames he was obviously dropped on his head as an infant."

"Thats no surprise." She stated.

"It was the one time!" Colt yelled.

"Alright guys shut up now I'm at the door and I'm about to knock." They both went silent so she went ahead and knocked on the door. She waited a moment and she saw the door open and there stood her father.

"Hi Mr. Mendez is April home?" She asked politely. Colt started to chuckle but then she heard a smack and a 'shut up' come out of Phils mouth. Luckily Mr. Mendez didnt hear it.

"Um..." He quickly looked over at the couch where April was motioning for him to say she wasnt there. "She is actually out right now."

Amy pretended not to notice that he looked behind him. "Oh ok well could you tell her Amy stopped by?"

"Sure thing." He said.

"Thank you." She said and walked down the path back to the road. "Guys are you still there?"

"Yea why did it end so quick? Colt wouldnt stop whispering dumb shit."

"Colt's never coming on another stakeout again." Amy stated. "Her dad answered and it was so obvious that he lied about her not being there."

"Why would he lie?" Colt asked once she got back in the car and took the cell phone out of her shirt so she could hang it up.

"Because she told him to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ's dad shut the door once Amy left and then he turned around to his daughter. "Care to explain why I have to lie to your friends?" He asked.

"I dont really care to but by the way you are I know I'm going to have to." She said as she sat up and closed her batman comic.

"Then you know me very well. Alright April whats this about?"

"They know about me having cancer." She said.

"Yea so what does that have to do with you lying?" He asked.

"Wait you mean you dont care that they know about this?"

"Its not my news to tell, it's yours." He said. "Dont change the subject."

"Alright fine well Phil flipped out about me hiding things from him and next thing I knew was that he was telling me to either be honest with him or leave and never speak to him again. I was too emotional at the time and I wasnt ready to talk to him about it so I left-"

"Wait." Mr. Mendez interrupted. "If you didnt tell him you had cancer then how did he find out?"

"I told Amy earlier on and she told him without my approval." She lied.

"Is that why you didnt want her to know you were here?" He asked.

"That was part of it." She lied again. "I just dont think I can be around any of them anymore. I dont want to cause them any pain so I'm going to stay away."

"Dont you think its a little late for that? Sweetie they have been trying to call you and have been coming over here trying to check on you and see if your ok which means that these friends of yours care about you and I know if they were the ones in your shoes you would do the same thing they are doing. I understand why you want to do this but just think about it first. Are you willing to give up these friendships? Are you going to let cancer win?" He then got up and walked into the kitchen and left his daughter on the couch to process what he just said.

Maybe if she took her choice under consideration she would change her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going back over there." Phil said as got off the couch.

"Phil dont do this." Amy said standing up as well.

"Why not? Maybe she is waiting for me to go talk to her? Thats what I should have done from the beginning." He walked towards the door and grabbed his shoes and started to put them on.

"I'm not telling you to stay because I dont want you to talk to her, I am saying not to go because for one it nine o'clock at night so you should wait until tomorrow and also she needs her space Phil. Obviously your reaction scared the poor girl half to death. She is dealing with some fucked up stuff right now and she doesnt need you adding on to it. Just give her some time to think. Don't you think you owe her that?" Amy finished off proud of her little heartfelt speech.

There was silence for a moment until finally Phil spoke up. "Cabana we are going on another stakeout." Amys jaw dropped as Colt jumped off the couch. "YES!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

"Did you not just hear a thing I said about giving her space? Plus what if her parents are sleeping?" She asked.

"I just need to talk to her Amy. Plus who said I was going to the door?" He said before opening the door to leave. "Coming?" He asked her as he walked out the door with Colt.

Amy just stood there for a moment before quickly heading to the door herself. "This is bullshit." She said before quickly closing the door behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N-AJ should probably forgive them otherwise I'm afraid they might turn into stalkers.**

**Will AJ listen to her dad?**

**Will Phil get to talk to AJ?**

**Why is Colt so into stalking people?**

**Should they have listened to Amy about giving her space? (I think so)**

**Find out in the next chapter of Live Your Life! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Follow me on twitter XMyGreatEscapeX**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"If she gets pissed at me for your dumb ideas I'm going to make sure you think twice before ever messing with me again." Amy said.

"Oh relax Ames. Here have some pizza." Colt said holding out a piece for her to grab.

"You owe me more then pizza." She said grabbing the slice and taking a bite.

"I'm going out there guys. Wish me luck." Punk said opening the door of the car.

"Aren't you going to have us listening in?" Colt asked.

"Just eat your pizza in peace moron." He said getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

He walked toward the back of the yard and looked around to see if he could tell which room was hers. However he wasn't having the best of luck guessing which room it was so he had to call his 'posse' from the car.

"Did she just close the curtain on you or something? Because that was really fast." Amy said answering the phone.

"I haven't talked to her yet. I can't figure out which window is hers." He said looking at all the windows. "I don't want to go to the wrong one and get in trouble with her parents."

"Do you want me to come out there?" She asked.

"Yes but leave him in the car. He will fuck it up."

"Don't worry I'll leave Lassie in the car." She teased. He then heard her say something to Colt. "Yes Colt I'll crack the window open for you."

"Hurry up." He said before hanging up the phone. Not even a minute later he saw the fiery red head running towards him. "If we get spotted I'm kicking your ass."

"Yea I know Ames. But there is no time for that. You have to help me figure out which window is hers." They both looked around for a moment until Amy spoke up.

"I think it's that one." She said pointing to the window on the upper left of the house.

"Are you for sure?"

"No I'm not for sure I haven't been in her bedroom!" She yelled as he shushed her.

"Your going to get us caught!" They then saw a light come on in one room. "Shit run!" They took off towards a bush then hid behind it as they saw AJ look out her window which was the upper left one like Amy said. She then shrugged and closed the curtain.

"Bingo." He said standing up from behind the bus. "You better go back to the car. You know Colt gets antsy when he is alone for too long."

"He probably ate all the pizza...Jackass." She then made her way back to the car as Punk made his way closer to where her window was at. He looked around for a rock of some kind to chuck at the window. Once he found one he chucked at the window missing it by a few inches. He picked up another one and chucked it hitting his target but nobody came to the window. He picked up another rock and chucked it hitting the window again and this time he saw the curtain move and there she was. Her eyes widened and she opened the window. "Are you crazy!?"

"A little bit." He shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She asked. "You could get caught!"

"It's worth the risk. Honestly you left me no choice either. You haven't answered my calls or texts and you had your dad blow off Amy. So here I am."

"Joy..." She muttered. "You need to leave right now!"

"Not until we talk." He said. "You can't just ignore me like this."

"Well I can always try!" She said. "You really need to go!"

"Why are you shutting me out?" He asked.

"Phil you need to leave right now! If my parents see you they will call the police. I'm trying to help you!" She warned.

"You want to help me? Then talk to me April. Stop shutting me out like this."

She sighed. "Look if I meet you at the park tomorrow to talk will you leave?"

"Your not lying are you? Because I will come back if you don't show."

"I'll be there at four. Don't be late." She said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Don't bring anybody with either!" She called out.

"Trust me I won't." He replied as he walked back to his car.

Once he got in his two partners in crime just stared at him as if he was on fire. "What?" He asked.

"Well aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Amy asked.

"We are meeting at the park tomorrow. She was afraid I was going to get caught sneaking around on her property. But honestly I think she just wanted me to leave."

"I'm sorry Phil. Hopefully tomorrow goes well though." She said sympathetically.

"I get why she is ignoring me but why you guys? I don't get it." He said.

"That is something only she would know. But you need to find out."

"I will...Trust me I will." He said.

"The pizza is cold." Colt said glumly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Punk was walking towards the park to meet AJ. As he got closer he saw her sitting under the same tree where she was when he first met her. She had her guitar with her and she was playing Ia song but he couldn't figure out what song it was. He walked over to her as she continued playing.

"Nice beat. You should be a professional."

She looked up at him. "It's more of a hobbie really. I don't even know what I would want to do when I'm older...Not that it would matter anyway."

"Look lets just cut to the chase. This whole fight was stupid. I didn't mean what I said about you being cut out of my life. I was just mad and confused. Mostly confused. It just shocked me. Now that I'm not shocked I feel like a complete asshole. I'm really sorry April."

"I accept your apology." She said feeling touched that he realized he was wrong and was willing to admit it.

He smiled. "Thats great! So do you want to hang out?"

She frowned. "I said I accept your apology. I never said we could be friends again." She packing up her guitar and standing up.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Look this isn't going to be easy for either of us to stay away from eachother but-"

"Are you telling me we can't be friends anymore?" He interrupted.

"It's whats best for everyone. It's going to be the same for the others as well. Thats why I have ignored them too."

"So because we found out your 'dirty little secret' you can't see us anymore? April your making this way too difficult."

"No I'm not. In fact it will be much easier that way. I'm sorry Phil but I can't have you all grieving over someone like me. When my time comes I don't want you guys to have to put up with it. This will be better for everybody." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "You were a really good friend Phil. I won't forget you. I won't forget any of you." She then ran off before he could say anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy opened her door to find Punk sitting like a kicked puppy infront of it. If he didn't look so down she would have made jokes.

"How did the park go?" She had to ask.

"She doesn't want to be our friend anymore."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be our friend anymore?"

"She said she didn't want us grieving over someone like her. She said it would be 'easier' this way. She wants us all to stay away from her."

She sat down next to him. "I am so sorry Phil."

"Something happened in the park." He said.

Confusion lit her face. "What do you mean something happened in the park?"

"She gave me a kiss on the cheek as a way of saying goodbye." He then got a confused look on his face too. "It wasn't like a kiss on the cheek from other girls. I felt some sort of...spark when she made contact. It was weird. Thats never happened before."

"You have never met someone like her before." Amy said.

He shook his head. "No I definitely have not. But I'm glad I did."

They sat there silent for a moment.

"It can't end like this." Amy said standing up. "Your going to march over there and win her back."

"Are you crazy? She wants nothing to do with me or any of us for that matter. It's not going to happen Amy."

"Yes it will because I'm going to help you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I apologize for that boring chapter. Hope I didn't put you guys to sleep. :/ I also have to apologize for not updating my stories right away. To be honest if I were to say I was busy would be a lie. It all comes down to laziness. Also I have quite alot of stories out right now and its hard to be able to update them all on time. I also have another story idea but I don't know whether to go through with it yet or not because of all the other stories I already have to finish. What do you guys think?**

**Will AJ and Punk be friends again?**

**What is Amy's plan?**

**Does Colt need more pizza? (I think so)**

**Tune in next time to find out! :D (Sorry for my boring rant by the way)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anybody still there? I know I haven't updated this one in a while but I am decided to do it today. Hope nobodys mad! Enjoy the chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I think I resolved everything." AJ said to her father as she walked into the dining room and sat next time at the table grabbing an apple casually.

"Oh really? And what problem would that be?" He said putting down his book.

"You know what I'm talking about. The whole keeping my friends away from me thing?"

"Right..." He said not voicing his opinions about this situation. "Should I be afraid of your answer? The cops aren't about to show up here any minute are they?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "No you goof I told Phil that we shouldn't see eachother anymore and to keep everyone else away too. See? Problem solved." She took a bite of her apple and acted like nothing affected her.

"I see what you mean. You did solve your problem. Now all of your friends will just forget about you." He said acting serious but trying to teach her to do the right thing.

"Right." She agreed.

"And now they can all move on and you can die alone." He added. "I mean maybe soon you will ditch your mother and I so that we don't get hurt right?"

"Dad what are you doing?" She sighed figuring out his motive.

"Nothing at all. Just making conversation. I mean you don't want us getting hurt so you must be thinking about leaving us behind as well? How thoughtful of you dear. Now we won't have to suffer from your loss."

"I know what you are doing." She said. "And it is not working."

"I do have to give you credit though. I mean if I was in your spot and I decided to leave my friends they would be devastated. I don't think I could ever do it." He said looking her in the eye.

She groaned. "Why are you doing this to me." She whined.

"I don't know what you mean." He said standing up. "Something wrong honey? You look alittle down."

"What? No I'm fine." She said casually.

"Well alright dear I will leave you be." He smiled knowing he got to her and left the room.

"Why did he have to go into dad mode?" She asked herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you think of my plan?" Amy asked.

"Honestly? That is horrible."

"What do you mean thats horrible? I don't see you coming up with anything better Brooks." She putting her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Just going up and talking to her again isn't going to do anything. We have already done that. I have tried talking to her, we have done the whole stakeout thing, and I already sent you to talk to her. There isn't much left we can do."

"Don't be so negative Phil. We will figure this out."

"Oh really? Then how?" He asked.

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean we won't." She looked over at the clock. "Ugh I have to go. I still have homework to do. Feel free to think of your own ideas jackass." She joked.

"Feel free to do my homework too." He said.

"No can do Philip looks like you are on your own." She smirked before walking out of his house.

Once she left Punk went to his room and sat on his bed. Just about a little over a month ago he didn't even know this girl and now he couldn't stop thinking about her and how he wanted her to forgive him so badly. He wasn't expecting to care for her so much. It just hit him in the face the minute he saw her. He sighed and pulled out his phone and started watching videos. Alot of them were his friends being morons. One of them was from the first party that he invited her to. He saw Bryan trying to make his way to Brie but bumping into girl who got her drink spilt all over her and then him getting slapped. He chuckled at that being thankful someone filmed that. He then clicked on the next one and it was of them just having fun. He was filming this video himself and he zoomed in on AJ's face as she laughed. He heard his voice through the little speaker of his phone.

_"So how are you liking your very first Chicago house party?" He asked her as if he was interviewing her._

_"Well this is my very first house party in general." She said and then smiled. "It is amazing."_

_"Now who invited you to this 'amazing' party?" He asked._

_"You did." She raised an eyebrow._

_"Who is your favorite person in this room right now?" _

_"Hmm that is difficult. Well Colt and Bryan are pretty funny.' She teased causing him to glare. "I was kidding." She laughed. "You are of course."_

_"Damn straight." He said._

He smiled and shook his head as the video ended. He continued on watching more wishing he could just go back to that night.

_"This is so much fun!" AJ giggled as she danced with Amy in the crowd._

_"Welcome to Chicago." She smiled moving to the beat causing AJ to smile too._

_Punk saw them dancing and smirked as he walked over and started dancing like a fool right by them to embarress them. They both cracked up laughing. Not wanting to let the moment slip Amy took out her phone and filmed him doing his little dance and after a couple moments AJ joined in on his idiotic dancing._

He wished Amy didn't film his awkward dancing but he had to agree this was pretty funny. He put down his phone and sighed laying back on his bed. He then shot up quickly with an idea popping up in his mind. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Amy's number and listened to it ring until she picked up.

"I've got an idea."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ sat in her room two days later with of course another killer migraine. She just took her medication but it had not kicked in yet. Her headaches were starting to get worse as time went on and that really worried her. Did that mean the medication wasn't working and the tumor was growing? She wasn't feeling well that night and she just wanted to try to get some sleep.

She sat on her bed and opened her laptop knowing she would not be getting much sleep anyway. She opened up her email figuring she might as well check it. An unknown user had sent her an email. She grew confused and decided to open it. All it said were the words 'Watch this.' There was also a video attackment so she figured that was what they meant. She opened the attachment and pressed play watching the video start. She gasped seeing his face appear on the screen.

_"Hi AJ" Punk said with the camera facing him, grinning like a fool. "Listen I know we are not on a friendship level but I just want you to know that this isn't going to work. We know you mean well and we really appreciate it but its too late. What you don't realize is how much we already care about you."_

AJ was started feeling sick. But she continued on watching anyway.

_"We are your friends whether you want to be or not. If worse case scenario was for you to be...gone...we would grieve regardless."_

The video went black for a moment before the picture came back. There was the whole gang looking like they were standing in a field somewhere. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Her line of vision was starting to get blurry but she squinted her eyes to figure out where they were. She then realized they were right by the tree in the park where she would play her guitar. They were holding up a sign that said 'We Miss You.' Punk was still holding up the camera far away from his face.

_"You can fight this off all you want but we are not going to let you make this mistake AJ."_

She paused the video. She knew something was wrong with her right now. She tried standing up but failed falling back onto the bed. She used the wall to pull herself up and exit her bedroom. She used the wall to help her move down the hall towards her parents room as best as she could. She could only take small steps. The pain in her head was increasing and she was insanely dizzy. Her blurred vision was now getting dark spots. She saw her dad walk out of his bedroom and he looked at her with a panicked face but she didn't know where she was anymore.

"Dad?" She whispered as the last thing she saw was her dad running towards her then everything went black...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Damn! I hope the doctors help her. (By not offering her a Z-Pack)**

**Anyways thanks for reading! I will try my best to update real soon. Follow me on Twitter! XMyGreatEscapeX! See you next time!**


End file.
